Of Triangular Shapes
by Flye
Summary: Riza's crying and Jean's worried. And somehow, Roy's in this mess, too. Incomplete summary for fear of spoiling the story. [ROYAI]
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters--goes for all the chapters in this story.

Yay! New story! This is based on these two movies I watched... Future pairings will not be mentioned because I might spoil the plot. Although some of you might've already guessed it... This will be more serious than A Day at the Spa, but it will still have some funny moments. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc strolled down the park in Central, hands in his pockets, cigarette dangling from his mouth. He was whistling a merry tune (how he accomplished that with his cigarette was a wonder), while enjoying the peaceful serenity he was in, which was ironic considering his name. He was on his lunch break and he felt like getting some fresh air. He had originally planned to go to a small café to get a quick lunch then go back to the office, but the day seemed too perfect to spend indoors. The sun was shining, the skies were cloudless, and the temperature was just right—not too hot, not too cold. There was no trouble on the streets or missions to fulfill. Heck, even the birds were chirping. Amid his stroll, Jean found a bench and sat down. He stretched out, clasped his hands behind his head, and rested his eyes, basking in the sunlight, smiling slightly and feeling rather… good. It was such a nice day, so why shouldn't he feel good?

As he lay there, resting, a high-pitched giggle broke him away from his reverie. He opened his eyes and all his good feelings vanished. He stifled a groan as he saw Colonel Roy Mustang and one of his latest girlfriends, clinging onto his arm, coming up the path. Jean was having such a lovely, peaceful time by himself in his own little world, seeming like everything was perfect. Then _he_ had to come along and ruin that moment and burn down the little world he was in by showing up with a girl. Not that the girl wasn't pretty. Actually, she was gorgeous, with big green eyes; long, wavy brown hair, pink lips, a curvy body, and all the works. It was Roy Mustang whom Jean had a problem with. The man was a playboy; he seemed to get all the girls, not only in Central, but the whole of Amestris, leaving him with no one. Oh sure, he'd find a girl every once in a while, but when they laid eyes on his superior officer, they would drop him like a hot potato. Oh no, he wasn't mad at Mustang. It was just… frustrating.

"Oh hello, Havoc. Nice to see you here." Mustang greeted him, just realizing that Jean was sitting on the bench. "I'd like you to meet someone." He smirked and Jean tried not to grimace. He knew what the Colonel was doing: he was rubbing his accomplishment in his face. "Havoc, this is Charlotte…" Charlotte smiled at Jean. "Charlotte, this is Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc." Jean smiled back, even if he didn't mean it. He felt pathetic. Why couldn't he get a girlfriend when Mustang could? _What's he got that I don't?_ What did women find so intriguing in those dark eyes, black hair, and that boyish smirk?

Jean inwardly sighed. His perfectly perfect lunch break was now ruined. Not wanting to stay anymore, he turned to Mustang and said, "I better go back to headquarters, sir." He saluted, and then added as an afterthought, "I think you should, too, Colonel, before Lieutenant Hawkeye hunts you down."

Mustang paused, contemplating the idea. "Alright. Let's get going, Lieutenant." He turned to Charlotte. "Would you like to walk with us?" The girl seemed to like the idea very much as she bounced her head up and down eagerly. She grabbed onto Mustang's arm even tighter, and the three of them started walking back to Central Headquarters.

Throughout their walk back, Jean felt like it was torture, and he blamed it all on Mustang and Charlotte. Mustang was smirking that arrogant grin, and Jean knew that he was taunting him as if saying, "Ha ha! I've got a girlfriend and you don't." And Charlotte… she was mostly the cause of his pain. She was just _so_ annoying. The high-pitched giggles every five seconds. The pet names. The girl talk. The way she would freak out if a tiny _ant_ were crawling towards her. Oh the agony! When they had _finally_ reached headquarters, Jean had never felt so happy and relieved to be back at work.

"Goodbye, Charlotte. Nice meeting you." Jean had to force himself to give her a quick smile. He just hoped it didn't look strained.

"Oh! Nice meeting you, too, John!" Jean grimaced.

"It's Jean," he muttered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing!" He waved his hands in front of him, and gave a nervous laugh. Charlotte looked at him with a confused look. She shook it off and turned to Roy.

"Bye Roy! I had _so_ much fun today!" She gave him an unusually long kiss on the cheek, which ended with a loud smacking sound. "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned around and walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, the two officers headed inside the building.

Mustang shook his head and sighed. "Geez, Havoc. It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't know how to act with women."

"Well, what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Be comfortable around them and act like you actually care. Soon enough, you'll find yourself a girl."

"Yeah, then you're just going to steal her away, anyways," Jean mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Oh. Okay."

A few moments of silence enveloped between the two soldiers, until Mustang spoke up.

"So… what did you think of her?"

"Huh?"

"Charlotte. What did you think of her?"

"…"

"What?"

"No offense, boss, but she really got on my nerves."

"Really?"

"…Yeah."

"Oh, so you think so, too?"

"What?"

"I guess I should end things with her. She _was_ a little clingy."

"You're just gonna end it just like that, chief?"

"Yeah."

"You really don't care about how she feels about this, do you?"

"…Not really."

"Oh, I see. Just love 'em, then leave 'em, huh?"

"Yeah. More or less."

"Oh. Okay." The pair fell silent as they continued towards their office; the only sound was the click of their boots as they made impact with the floor. Once they reached their destination, they found it completely free of human life. Hawkeye wasn't even present and she was the one who was usually in there most of the time. Mustang looked at the clock: 1255 hours; they were five minutes early. Thinking it was nothing and that their other comrades were still on lunch break, both men sat down at their desks and occupied themselves. Five minutes later, everyone else, but Hawkeye filed into the office.

Noticing she was missing and late (Hawkeye was never late), Mustang asked, "Where's Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Oh. I saw her go into the bathroom about 1250 hours," Master Sergeant Kain Fuery said.

"But it's been over ten minutes. What do you think she's been doing?"

"Maybe she's—" The door opening interrupted Fuery and Riza Hawkeye came in, followed by Black Hayate, with a stack of paperwork in her hands.

"You're late, Lieutenant."

"I'm very sorry, sir," she replied curtly, almost frigidly. She dropped the stack of papers on Mustang's desk. "Your paperwork, sir." And without a dismissal she walked back to her own desk. Everyone was staring at Hawkeye. She could be pretty strict sometimes, but she never acted like this—so cold and almost resentful—and especially toward Mustang. She was almost always on friendly terms with him, even if she threatened to shoot his head off to get him to do his paperwork. Feeling eyes on her, she looked around and snapped, "What are you all looking at? Get back to work!" Immediately, heads went back to their desks, including Mustang. No one wanted to mess with Riza Hawkeye when she was in a bad mood.

As everyone was busy, quietly doing their work, Jean peeked up from his work and looked at Hawkeye. Her head was slightly bent down, and he could see all of her face. What he noticed, though, worried him a little bit. Her nose had a tinge of pink. Her eyes were a little bit puffy and the rims of her eyes were a faintly pink. And if you looked close enough, you could see faint tracks coming down from the edge of her eyes. Faint, but definite.

Riza Hawkeye had been crying. And what made Jean worried was that she never cried. _Never._ So who or what had made her cry? And why was she crying?

* * *

So... I hope you liked it... I know Roy's kinda OOC, but I need him like this for my story. 

I know it's short, but I still need to know how I did. If I get at least 5 reviews, I'll update the next chapter which is already done.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, everyone! I didn't expect to get as much as I did in such a little time. I was expecting probably two days to get at least five. Thank you so much!

* * *

Throughout the day, Hawkeye remained quiet and bitter and there seemed to be an unfriendly and unapproachable aura around her. She spoke to no one, except when needed to. At first, Jean thought it was just… feminine problems. But he waved the idea off since it wasn't the usual time of month that Hawkeye would be going through.

Then as he was observing Hawkeye, something struck Jean as odd: the way she acted with Mustang. She ignored his comments and his requests, only complying with him when he ordered her to, which she did grimly. But even then, she never looked at him or spoke to him once, just simply nodding or shaking her head curtly. _How weird._ Jean knew that the Colonel and the First Lieutenant were pretty close and were hardly ever mad at each other, but with the way Hawkeye was acting, it seemed that Mustang had done something to piss her off a lot. He wondered if anyone else noticed this, too.

As soon as Hawkeye went to get more paperwork, Jean whispered, "Psst. Hey, Breda!"

"Yeah?"

"Does it seem like Lieutenant Hawkeye's been acting weird today?"

Breda looked thoughtful. "Now that you mention it, I suppose she has. I wonder what's gotten into her."

Fuery, overhearing their conversation, decided to have a say in it. "Maybe she didn't get enough sleep last night. I heard that some people get cranky if they don't." Jean and Breda just looked at him strangely in response.

"Or maybe," this time it was Falman who spoke, "she's… you know." Breda and Fuery's eyes widened as realization of what he was talking about dawned on them. They nodded their heads vigorously in agreement.

Havoc shook his head. "Nah. Even so, she wouldn't be this strict or pissed even if she _was_ having _that_ problem."

"Maybe she just has a harsher case of 'it.'"

"No… I don't think so. Have you seen the way she's treating Mustang?"

"Yeah, it's like she's giving him the silent treatment."

"Or the cold shoulder even. She ignores everything he says."

"Why do you suppose so?"

Breda gasped and everyone looked at him, his eyes wide as if he had just discovered something shocking, which, in a sense, was. Everyone leaned towards him like he was going to tell a big huge secret. "Maybe… Lieutenant Hawkeye…"

"What? What?" Fuery asked anxiously.

"Maybe she's… been possessed by a ghost!" They all stared at him dumbly and Jean slapped the back of his head.

"Oww… what was that for?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, it could be possible. But wait, maybe something major did happen to her."

"Like what?"

"Maybe she's pregnant…"

"What!" They all stared at him, mouths agape.

"…with Mustang's kid." If it were possible, all of their eyes would've popped out already.

Fuery was the first one to recover and laughed nervously. "No way. That can't happen."

"Oh, really? You know how the lieutenant is always with the Colonel?"

"Yeah… she never leaves his side."

"Exactly. Don't you think they have a little thing going? And what about those nights where they would stay in to finish their paperwork? It's probably an excuse to be with each other. _Alone_. Who knows what they could be doing in here?" Jean and Falman considered this to be a plausible idea, but Fuery still refused to believe it.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye has much more sense than to do _that_, even _if _she and Colonel Mustang are together."

"Remember when you said that she went into the bathroom and she stayed there for, like, ten minutes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she probably took the test then and found out she was pregnant."

"Then why is she such a bad mood today?"

"You know mood swings are common with pregnant women. Maybe it's a little harsher than with the other one."

A simple "oh" was Fuery's response, and after a quick evaluation of all the reasons, he, too, found it believable that Hawkeye would be pregnant. Jean was about to point out that it looked like Hawkeye had been crying, when said woman came through the office doors with a pile of paperwork in her hands. She gave them a stern looked then barked, "Why are you all gathered there? Get back to work!" They all obeyed and not another word was uttered after that.

Thinking back to the conversation, Jean thought that Breda could be right. _But if it were true, why would she be crying,_ he wondered. If she really was pregnant, shouldn't she be happy? Wasn't it every woman's dream to raise a family? Sure, Hawkeye wasn't like any other woman, but she still was one, and Jean believed that deep down she had that dream, too. And also, the fact that she was acting so pissed and angry was a little weird. It would make sense if she was having a mood swing, but mood swings tend to come and go. But if Hawkeye _was_ having a mood swing, it wouldn't carry on throughout the day, right? Then that would mean, that the idea of her being pregnant isn't true. But then there could be exceptions and… urgh! It was just so confusing! Jean sighed and decided to forget about it and continue his work.

The rest of the workday went on, although it was quieter than normal. And when it finally ended, everyone seemed to be glad about it and breathed a sigh of relief. Fuery and Falman left as soon as the workday was over; they had been long done with their paperwork. Breda soon left after them. Then, after straightening her desk and gathering her and Hayate's things, Hawkeye left without a second glance to the Colonel or Jean, much less a goodbye. That was another thing that Jean found strange. Hawkeye always waited after the Colonel was done, unless she had a personal appointment she had to attend to. And Jean doubted that she had one today.

Jean opened his mouth to ask the Colonel if he had noticed Hawkeye's strange behavior, but then stopped. Of course the Colonel had noticed. His favorite subordinate and close friend was pissed off and ignoring him. How could he not notice? Instead, Jean prepared to ask if Mustang knew _why_ Hawkeye was in a bad mood.

"Hey Colonel!"

"What?" Mustang growled out. Jean gulped. It seemed that Hawkeye wasn't the only one in a foul mood, so he decided to forego the question.

"I… uh… I'll be going now, sir. Permission to leave?" Mustang grunted in response, and Jean took it as a yes. He tidied up his area and left quickly. That bad mood could be contagious.

Jean walked out Central Headquarters and started his normal route home. Along the way, he stopped by a café and ordered something to eat, since he didn't have any lunch. After flirting with the cute waitress and finally getting a date from her, he left in a happy mood. As he walked the streets, he spotted Mustang up ahead. Knowing Mustang, Jean knew that he would spoil his happiness somehow. Not wanting for that to happen, he changed his route and went to the park, where he took his time strolling back home. Then he heard some sniffling and a very familiar voice nearby.

"That bastard… why did I even trust him…"

Hmm… definitely a girl's voice, but whose? That voice was really, _really_ familiar. Somewhere in his mind, Jean knew who it belonged to, but he just couldn't place it.

The girl laughed bitterly and Jean looked toward the direction of the voice. "…oh, who am I kidding?… I knew it would happen… it's to be expected from a womanizer…"

A womanizer? Could it be Roy Mustang this woman was talking about? Could this be Charlotte? Did Roy break up with her already? Jean listened to her talk again. Nah. She didn't sound like this, and she didn't seem like the type who would cry over a man.

"…he promised me, Hayate…"

Hayate? Wasn't that Hawkeye's…? Jean's eyes widened as he realized it was Hawkeye he had been listening to the whole time. It was a little difficult believing that Hawkeye actually had a love life based on the way she acts at work. But like he said before, she was still a woman and therefore capable of loving a guy. Even so, he felt his heart drop and all his sympathy went out to her. He wondered what this guy had done to her to make her feel so sad. Feeling like he had to do something, Jean stepped out of where he had been listening and in front of Hawkeye.

"Huh? Havoc?" She looked up at him from the bench she was sitting on, surprised, with tears coming down her face. She wiped them away and her eyes turned angry. "What are you doing here?"

He let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head, asking himself why he was there in the first place. "Well… I was walking through here, and then I heard you cry. You started talking and I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying. And I don't know… I just wanted to know if you were okay and if you wanted to talk or something. You know, if you want to."

Riza's eyes softened and a simple "oh" left her lips. She gave him a small smile, then looked down at her hands. Jean sat down beside her on the bench. "So… what's wrong? What's this guy done to you?"

Riza sighed sadly, shoulders drooping as she played with Hayate's leash.

"He hurt you that bad, huh?"

She nodded in response as she tried to keep in the tears welling up in her eyes again. "I…I saw him with another woman today."

"Is that why you were crying today? And acting unusually pissed?"

She nodded again. "Yeah… Wait, how did you know I was crying?"

"I may not be the sharpest person in Central, but I can still notice a few things here and there."

She gave a small smile.

"You must like this guy a lot, maybe even love him, if he made you, _the_ Riza Hawkeye, cry."

Riza bowed down her head, her bangs obscuring her eyes. She said in a small voice, "Yes, I do." Then they both sat there with Jean not knowing what to say to her. He never really dealed with anyone he truly liked cheat on him. Maybe it was because he didn't truly care for the girls he dated. Or maybe it was because the girls he met never cheated on him; they just dumped him before dating someone else, most likely Roy Mustang. Either way, Jean didn't know how it felt and therefore had no way to console Riza.

He sighed. "Honestly, Riza… I've never known what it's like to be cheated on, but judging on how you feel with it, I know that it's not something I want to experience. I'm really sorry that this happened to you. I really and truly am sorry." A few moments of silence passed between the two as they both watched Hayate run around chasing a butterfly. Jean smiled at the carefree attitude of the pup before he continued on. "Riza, if this guy hurts you so much, don't stay with him. It might hurt a lot to leave, but it will hurt you more to stay and have your heart played with. If this guy can't be good enough to stay with you, then he doesn't deserve to have you."

Riza looked at him, somewhat surprised that he would say something like that. She offered him a genuine smile, the first one she'd had since noon, and Jean couldn't help but think, _She looks beautiful when she smiles._ A blush crept over his cheeks as soon as he thought that and he tried hard to fight it. Nevertheless, Jean smiled back and said casually, "You look pretty when you smile; you should do it more often." Riza gave a small laugh and they sat there side by side in comfortable silence.

"Thank you, Jean." Riza suddenly said in a quiet voice. "Really, thank you."

"No problem. I just hate to see a fellow comrade upset." Jean was about to comment on how it was his job to keep everyone's spirits up, when a thought popped up in his head. "Hey, Riza. Who is this guy, anyway? I'm just asking."

Riza seemed to stiffen at the question and she abruptly stood up, calling Hayate over. "Oh, it's, um, getting late. I have to feed Hayate now. He hates it when he doesn't get his dinner." Jean looked at her, confused at her sudden change. He stood up, too, and grabbed her hand as she started walking away. He knew that she was trying to avoid the question, but why? There were hundreds of men in Central, and it was unlikely that Jean would know the guy she was dating, so why didn't she want to answer it? "Riza. It's just a question; it's not like I'm going to hunt him down and beat him up."

"Then what does it matter if you know who it is or not?" she shot at him.

"It doesn't."

"Then just drop it." Riza twisted her arm to get out of Jean's grasp, but he wouldn't let her go. It was obvious that she didn't want him to know whom she was dating, but why? Was the man abusing her? Or was it that he knew the person…?

"Riza…do I know this guy?" She twisted some more and even Hayate started to growl. She reached for her gun when Jean asked, or rather demanded, again. "Do I know this guy?"

She turned on him and Jean could see tears running down her face. "Yes! You know him!" She yelled at him exasperatedly. "You know him _really_ well! So well, that I'm shocked you don't who I'm talking about or that you didn't know why I was so upset today." Jean looked at her, helpless at her rampage. "Since you guys are such good _pals_, it's surprising he didn't tell you his dirty little secrets, or else you'd know about us and him cheating on me. Then you wouldn't be here, feeling sorry for me. You'd be out in some old bar, laughing at me."

"Riza…" Jean had finally loosened his grip on her. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and said, "I have to go home now. Goodbye, Lieutenant Havoc." Riza walked away, pulling Hayate with her. Jean stared after her, feeling so… helpless and sad and terrible. Whoever this guy was caused Riza a lot of pain, and Jean had an inkling of who it was.

* * *

Whoah. Longest chapter I've written so far. More than 2000 words. I'm proud of myself.XD I think you can already guess who this guy is, but for those who don't know yet, you'll have to wait for the next chapter, which will be coming out... I have no idea when. Umm... I hope you enjoyed it.

Um... a little thing. You guys should check out _Perspectives_ by shadowriter55. It's a **TOTALLY AWESOME** story! REALLY REALLY AWESOME! It's one of my favorites, too.

Read and review! It's what keeps these fics going.


	3. Chapter 3

Riza walked away from Havoc, furious and embarrassed. She was mad at Havoc for even asking that question, embarrassed because she was afraid to answer it, and mad at herself for not answering. Tears spilled from her eyes for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that day in frustration because that's how she felt above all the other emotions that were swimming inside her. She was frustrated. Frustrated at _him_ because he promised he wouldn't go out with any other women, but he did. Frustrated at herself for not being the kind of woman he'd like to be with… to _stay_ with. Frustrated at their jobs for getting in the way of their relationship. Frustrated at Havoc who tried to comfort her, but made her feel even more pathetic. Frustrated of her appearance, frustrated of her past, frustrated at her future, frustrated of her morals. Hell, she was frustrated of her whole damn life. It was as if she couldn't do anything right. All her life she was looked down upon and felt sorry for because she wasn't what they wanted out of her and what they expected of her. And when she entered the military, she thought she had found something she could always perfect and continue doing. But now, it seemed as if she were mistaken. And what made her so frustrated was that what she had so wanted to leave in the past came back to haunt her in the present day. She felt so hopeless and pathetic, even more so than when she was a disappointment to her parents, because now, she was a disappointment to him…and herself. But even as she was thinking this, she knew that, in the dark of her mind, it wasn't her fault that _he_ did what he had done. She didn't know what to do, but as she walked, Havoc's words echoed in her head: _…it will hurt you more to stay and have your heart played with. If this guy can't be good enough to stay with you, then he doesn't deserve to have you._ The more Riza thought about this, the more it made sense to her. Her feelings grew strong and she was positive of what she knew she had to do. And in the state that she was in, she was willing to try anything that rid her of the pain _he_ caused, no matter how much she didn't want it.

When Riza arrived at her front door, Hayate yipped rather enthusiastically and more often than usual. Assuming he was just glad to be home to have his dinner, Riza smiled at the excited pup. No matter how she was feeling, the innocent and almost child-like eagerness always managed to make her smile. As she opened the door and stepped inside, she almost recoiled back as she felt another presence in her house…_his _presence. Having been with him so long, she knew that _he_ was here and immediately, her eyes hardened. The door closed softly behind her and two arms came out from behind and wrapped around her waist. "Riza…" he murmured, kissing her neck. "…I missed you." Enveloped in that cologne of his that made her feel so at ease and being held by him almost made Riza give into his actions. For a moment she forgot the whole ordeal, but she came to her senses as she remembered why she was upset in the first place. She knew those piercing dark eyes and messy black hair that buried in her hair. She knew those calloused hands and strong arms that held her. Her heart gave a painful squeeze as she realized that this was the man her heart fell in love with, and the same man who broke it. A pained look crossed her features and she uttered one name.

"Roy."

* * *

Yes, I know... it's short, but I had to update. And hey... at least the mystery man has finally been revealed (although you all probably knew who it was anyways) Um... I should have the next chapter up soon. Maybe during this week or the next... heh 

Please review, because I need to know if this story is worth giving an effort for.


	4. Chapter 4

I would've updated sooner if I didn't have any problems uploading my document. But anyways, here it is.

* * *

"Roy." 

She pried his arms off her waist and turned around to meet that striking dark gaze with her own auburn eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked, voice shaking.

Roy gave her a puppy pout and smiled. "What? Can't I come over to see you? I missed you." He took her in his arms and leaned down to kiss her, but Riza stiffened and pushed herself away from him.

"Stop."

Roy looked at her confusedly and somewhat hurt. "What?"

Riza started looking down to avoid his gaze, but stopped. She needed to be strong. She locked her eyes onto his. A fiery sort of determination glimmered in her eyes, but a clear sense of sadness could also be seen in them. She took a deep breath and said, "I don't want to see you anymore, Roy."

Shock emanated from Roy's face. "What! Why?"

Now it was her turn to be shocked. He should've expected something like that after her behavior at the office. He was supposed to realize his mistake and beg for her forgiveness. But here he was asking _why_. Riza grew angry. What the hell did he mean, why? He knew what he had done, and now he was playing innocent? "You know damn well why!"

"Riza…" Roy reached out to grab her and hold her again, but she swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

This time Roy grew angry. "What the hell Riza? I come here, try to comfort you, and even cook you dinner, so that you feel better after the whole ignoring me thing at the office and now you want us to end, just like that? And then you expect me to know _why_!"

"Yes, I expect you to know why! It's what you did that made me say that!" At this point, Riza turned away from him and started to cry.

Roy's eyes widened as a thought appeared in his head. It seemed logical to him, and would definitely explain her behavior at work. But if it were true, why would she want to stop seeing him? He placed a hand on Riza's shoulder and asked, "Riza, are you pregnant?"

"No…"

"Then what? What did I do?"

She turned around to meet his concerned look with her own infuriated gaze. Her tears had stopped for the time being, but the tear tracks were clearly visible. "I saw you," she said, her voice surprisingly steady, but a hint of anger—or was it a bit of desperation?—quivered through as she spoke. "I saw you with that woman today."

Realization flickered in his eyes, but it was gone and replaced with confusion before anyone could realize it happened. "Woman? What woman?"

Riza, her hawk-like eyes catching that fleeting moment of realization that crossed his face, knew that his confusion was just an act to convince her that he had done nothing wrong. "Don't play that game with me, Roy! You know what I'm talking about! During lunch? When you went out to do your so-called errand?"

"Oh. Her?" Roy shrugged nonchalantly. "She was just some girl who latched herself onto me. Don't think too much of it."

"'Don't think too much of it?' Don't give me that bullshit! She was holding on to you like a lover would, and she kissed you! She _kissed _you, Roy, and you didn't pull away."

"It was just on the cheek…"

"Stop lying to me! That was an incredibly long kiss for it to be on the cheek." Roy opened his mouth to interject, but Riza continued, her emotions running haywire. "Why, Roy? Am I not good enough for you? I've given you everything: my attention, my time… my heart. What did I do wrong?"

"Riza…" Roy, though hardly a man who would seem sensitive and attentive to the wants and needs of a woman, being the renowned playboy that he was, was genuinely worried for the emotional woman in front of him. He sincerely hated seeing such a strong woman break down in tears, especially since that woman was Riza Hawkeye, the one who had been by his side forever, the one who gave up whatever she planned to do in life in order to help fulfill his goals… the one he had come to cherish and appreciate. She had become a very important person in his life, but he assumed that he didn't really _love_ her. Yes, he _cared_ for her, and deeply, too, but not enough to love her. So, it was only natural that he was concerned for her emotional well-being. He felt immensely cold-hearted and unforgiving. She was giving him major guilt trip without knowing it, and making him feel like a total bastard. He supposed he deserved it, though, for going out on a lunch date with that air-headed bimbo when he promised Riza he'd quit his playboy days.

"Riza… I'm sorry. I really and truly am sorry." Roy took her in his arms and held her firmly to suffocate her futile efforts to resist his embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I never meant to hurt you."

Riza, who, at this point, had finally succumbed to his hold, looked up to him, her red-brimmed eyes were blank, masking the emotions she held beneath her pretense, and whispered, "But you did, Roy."

"I know… and I wish I hadn't done it in the first place. I don't want to see you hurt again." He then took her face in his hands, leaned down, and placed the sweetest, the most honest kiss he could give on her lips. "Maybe you won't forgive me after this, but, please, at least believe me when I say this," he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Riza… I love you."

Riza stared at him, eyes wide. It was the first time he had ever said that to her (at least, the first time outside their lovemaking sessions). She took one look at the emotion in his eyes, and she believed him. She wanted so badly for this relationship to work, she forgot all about what he had done after he said he loved her. In the dark of her mind she knew it was foolish to believe him so quickly… but she just loved him _so_ much. She didn't want to let him go. "Roy… I…" Finding no other way to express how she felt, she leaned up and kissed him, pouring out her heart and soul, telling him that she, too, was sorry; telling him how she was so angry and scared, how she didn't want to lose him; telling him that she'd do anything for him… telling him how much she loved him.

And yet, behind all this love for him, she couldn't help but hate him for doing this—for doing everything—to her. She never thought that she could feel all kinds of emotions in such a short matter of time, and so, she cursed him for that, she damned him; she wanted him to go to hell. She cursed him for breaking her heart into pieces, then mending it back perfectly, if not better than it was originally. She cursed him for being so suave and persuasive and so loving. She cursed him for making her forgive him and forget what she had originally planned to do. She cursed him for being so damn good to her even after what he did. She cursed him for her vulnerability to his caresses and his sweet nothings. She cursed him for wanting him—for loving him—so much that it hurt… She cursed him for making her fall in love with him.

But, in the end, she figured that was how it's supposed to be when in love with Roy Mustang.

As they both slowly withdrew, Roy softly smiled down on her, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "So, am I forgiven?"

She smiled, tenderness and amusement twinkling in her eyes. "Well, did you really make dinner?"

He chuckled, then kissed her cheek and led her to the kitchen where a small feast was waiting for the both of them.

* * *

For those who are confused: Since Riza saw them from the building, she thought that Charlotte kissed Roy on the lips, when actually it was on the cheek. She was far away when she saw it, so she assumed the worst, seeing as Roy has the reputation of being a playboy. 

Sorry if it seems kinda OOC and extremely emo, especially on Riza's case, but I'm trying to highlight their feelings and thoughts. And also, it's not done, yet. I know it sounds like it from the ending of this chapter, but there is _much_ more to come. MUAHAHAHA!

As always,** PLEASE READ & REVIEW!** It keeps me motivated. And when I'm motivated that means faster chapters!


End file.
